


Sometimes it Works out

by lifewithnoname



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family is everything, Family thangs, Hayley and Henley, Klaus is mentioned, OC Couples, Penelope and Josie ofc, cute couple, ha, henelope sisters, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewithnoname/pseuds/lifewithnoname
Summary: Josie and Penelope. Lizzie and Hope. Just one big (giant) family. Chapter 1 & 2 can be skipped Chapter three is where we start feel free to start on chapter three if you want :)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fics. I have posted some to my instagram but have deleted them so here we are to start from scratch.(again) i hope you all enjoy and if so maybe i’ll write more :)

26 Years Before

1 Why is it so bright? What is this? Why are they so big? Who-Who are you? Why is there another one of me? 

5 “Lizzie Give That back! Its my crown!”  
“Well, you’ve had it all day and it my turn!”  
Why though? She has her own set? What-what is this? Why is my face wet? Who-who’s hand is this?  
“It’s alright. It’s just a crown. Come here.”  
Do i follow? No- no stranger danger. But is she a stranger?  
“Hold on, i’ll be right back.”  
Stranger danger?  
“Here. You can have my crown. It’s not pink like yours but it’s a crown. I’m Pen-el-ope.”  
Wha-what is this feeling?  
“C’mon, let’s play princess. You can be the princess, and i’ll be- i’ll be the knight in shining armor.”  
Pen-el-ope. Penelope. What a lovely name.

11 “PENELOPE!”  
“AHHH.” “Ow Josie. You didn’t have to tackle me.”  
“Sorry. It’s our first day of middle school! i haven’t seen you in like 7 months!! But who’s your teachers???”  
“Josie... i literally was at your house this whole summer.”  
“Oh, yeah that’s true but who are your teachers??”  
“JOSIE! I told you last week. We have the same teachers. You already know thi- Do you have like short term memory loss?”  
“Probably. i’m just- i’m just...”  
“It’s okay Jojo. Just breathe, you’ll be okay. Here, i’ll sit next to you like every year.”  
Good. 

14 “Jojo.”  
“Yeah Pen?”  
“I know this will be an awkward question, and you don’t have to answer an-“  
“It’s okay Pen. You can ask me anything. You know that.”  
“Okay well, um... Wh-Who do you like?”  
“Umm.”  
“Yeah i knew that would be awkward, i’m so sorry. I should- i should go. Uhm, i’ll just, ill just see you tomorrow (or never) I’m sorry.”  
“Pen, wait!”  
i like you.

14 1/2 “Penelope!”  
“Oh Hey, Jojo.”  
“It’s like i haven’t talked to you, like an actual conversation like we used to.”  
“oh well you know, i kinda made it weird.”  
“What do you mean you made it weird?”  
“Well- don’t you remember? Josie-“  
Why am i pulling her away? What am i doing?  
“Josie?-“  
“I like you Penelope. I like you so much Penelope Park.”  
RELIEF.  
“Josie- don’t just say that because of what i said. I know i’m pushing you to say tha-“  
“No your not Penelope. You never had. I like you.”  
“JoJo. I like you.”  
“Good.”

16 “Penelope.”  
“Yes, jojo?”  
“Oh nothing.”  
“No, don’t “oh nothing” me. I know there’s something going on in that head of yours.”  
“i just, i just- i just like you.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“yeah.”  
“Well, Josette Saltzman, i like you.”  
Wow. Butterflies every time.  
“But jojo, you should know that. I’m literally your girlfriend. I will always like you.”  
Great. Even more butterflies. Ohh and kisses. Best night ever.

Later that night:  
“Hey jojo.”  
“Hi pen.”  
“Your beautiful.”  
“oh really. Now where’s this coming from.”  
“No reason. Your jus- your just beautiful. You know that Josie.”  
Great. Butterflies again.  
“Actually, i did want to give you this earlier but got a little carried away but now would be a good time.”  
As Penelope got up from the couch and to her backpack to pull out a little box my heart started to swoon.  
“This Jojo. Is a promise ring. To promise that one day, no matter what i’ll love you. That i’ll be here for you, to take care of you, to make you smile, to make you feel loved, and everything else i can give to you. And hopefully you’ll do the same for me.”  
as she slides the finger on my ring finger i start to cry but immediately i am surrounded by arms and soft skin.  
“I love you baby. Your my Jojo. And only mine.

17 “AHHHHHH”  
“Hey- Josie? What are you-Hey-hey baby calm down. Its okay Jojo. Just breathe. I got you.”  
“Pen-“  
“Oh my- You’ll be fine. You’re okay. I’m here.”  
“Pen i’m-“  
“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t blame yourself for this.”  
“But i did.”  
“Yes, but there’s a reason. And where theres a reason there’s an answer. Jojo, it’s okay. We’ll get your arm cleaned up and and i’ll put some bandages on them.”  
“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Pen-“  
“Shhh, Shhh. It’s okay baby. As long as your fine, there’s no need to be sorry.”  
3 hours later  
“Are you okay now? is your arm fine?”  
“Yeah. It’s better now. But i do owe an apology, especially to you.”  
“Jojo- no. you don’t.”  
“Yes i do. What i did was so stupid. I could’ve- i could’ve die-“  
“Don’t say it. Because your not. Because you didn’t. Because you won’t anytime soon, you hear me. And you owe no one an apology but yourself.”  
“I was just so jealous over Kat. Pen i did something so stupid. Something SO stupid over fricken jealousy.”  
“Well it’s over now so stop blaming yourself. But also, i was planning on doing something pretty important to me, That requires you.”  
“Well good thing i didn’t just die a few hours ago.”  
“(chuckles) Never in my life would i think i found someone so perfect. Never in my life would i think that i found my true love. Never in my life would i think i could’ve lost you. Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory. But that’s not going to be a problem, because i love you Josette Saltzman. And i know we’re only 17 but , i love you so much and i want to make you mine. I never want you to be jealous, or be in “that” situation ever again because of something stupid. No one or Nothing will get in the way of us. I love you. And you are my world. We don’t have to do this next week, next month, next year, or even ever, but Josette Saltzman. Will give me the honors of getting to call you my wife someday, and me me the luckiest girl in the world.”  
Oh shoot. Tears. I could’ve been dead a few hours ago and ruined her whole life.  
“Penelope. Are serious?”  
“I’m serious. i’m 1000000000% serious.”  
“i love you so much.”  
“So, is that a yes?”  
“Yes, it is Pen. It’s a yes. it will always be a yes for you.”  
as i take off my promise ring for like the first time since she put it on, A new ring is put on. Just as beautiful as the other and by my baby. 

18 “Hey baby”  
“Hi my love. Um i-a i have some news.”  
“Okay, you can tell me anything.”  
“Well, um you know i’ve been auditioning for this part and i just got the email.”  
“Oh. That’s wonderful baby. Have you seen it yet?”  
“Um no, i was waiting till you came home.”  
“Well stop waiting, i’m here now so open it!”  
Once she pulled up the email immediate joy came to both of us. I don’t think i’ve ever been so happy for her. But all of a sudden she stopped smiling.  
“Wha-What’s wrong?”  
“Well, that means i won’t be home for the next few months.”  
oh.  
“ummm. That’s completely okay. You’ve spent four years trying to get this part and now that you have it you shouldn’t stop just because of me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“i’m sure honey. Do this for you. I’ll be here when you come back.”  
“I’ll only be gone for a few months and i’ll try and come back on my days off and-“  
“No more ands just do what you have to do then come back so i can kiss my beautiful fiancé whenever i want. AND as of right now i want to do something a little more explicit to congratulate you so if you don’t mind-“

19 “Ms. Saltzman? Are you ready?”  
“Oh yes. Just one second.”  
“That’s fine. Whenever your ready just get to your spot.”  
“Thank you.”  
Okay. Okay. Today is the day. Today’s the day. Whew Breathe. Breathe Josette. You can do this. Show time.  
As i leave my dressing room the music only begins to grow louder until i finally meet Lizzie at the door.  
“You ready little sis?”  
“Hey, i’m only younger by 2 minutes and, No- No i’m not.”  
“We’ll get ready cause it’s time.”  
Music stops. Crowd gets quiet. Heart starts pounding. Doors open. My love at the end of the hallway. 

“You may now kiss your bride.”  
My wife. “My wife.”  
Married at 19 and still got lots to do. Especially tonight, but let’s keep it PG for right now.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really trying. I really am.

21 “Happy Birthday Pen.”  
“Thank you my love.”  
21, what an age. Especially for certain substances but all i need at the moment is a massive snuggle from my one and only.  
“Come here baby!”  
“Babe i’m coming just give me a minute.”  
“But i want you now!”  
“Well then, your not going to get your ice cream.”  
“Fine! I’ll wait.”  
“That’s what i thought.” 

After about a good 2 hours of cuddling, i think it’s time to give my PG gift.   
“Hey baby?”  
“Yes darling?”  
“I have been really thinking about this gift, and it’s very important, and i really want us but especially you to be happy. So...” as i get up to go to my drawer i grab something that’ll would change our lives and turn around.  
“Baby. This is a key. You may be wondering what it’s for, and i really hope you love it because it costs a lot but i know you’ll be happy.”  
“Babe- is it what i think it’s for?”  
“Maybe?”  
“Babe- are you-“  
“But i did. And i would love to take you so you can go see it.”  
I pull her up from my bedroom that’s still in my parents house and get into my car to bring her to her gift.   
After about 25 minutes of driving i pull up to a gated neighborhood and enter up through the houses. Finally i start to slow down and take a left. As we get to the very end of the road i pull into the driveway.  
“Josie. Are you serious?”  
“Well i guess there’s only one way to find out.”   
As i pull Penelope out of the car and drag her to the front door, i hand her the keys and push her hand to the door. As she puts in the key and turns the knob, she pushes the door and that’s when she completely stops and looks at me.  
“This is ours?”  
“If you want.”  
“Of course i want to!”

21 1/2“You got this baby. Push. Your doing amazing love.”  
And after 45 more minutes we’ve welcomed this new beautiful soul. Maisee Josette Park.  
Our daughter. Our first daughter born on January 1st 00:00 on the 24 hour clock. How you may ask, but there’s no answer but than she’s our new beginning. And our new everything.   
Literally.   
“We have a girl.We have a girl just like we’ve always wanted.”  
“I know Pen. I know.”  
“She’s beautiful.”  
“She has your eyes. She’s our star.”  
“Maisee is one lucky girl. She has the best moms and one- well two crazy aunts.”

And later that day we would have never thought that we would be adopting our little boy MG. After sitting in an uncomfortable chair for 5 hours you kinda want to walk. So that’s what i did. And where did i lead myself? oh yeah, to the adoption service, and there was little Milton Greasley. He somehow caught my eye and i couldn’t say no. So after about 8 hours of being in the hospital, Penelope an i left with our daughter and our son. 

22 Penelope POV  
“Hey Johnathan?”  
“Hmm, Whats up Park? You only say Johnathan when something’s wrong so what’s up?”  
“ha yeah. Uh- well you know i have two kids now.”  
“Yeah. And there beautiful might i add.”  
“Oh well thanks. But uh i was just gonna say that i’m gonna have to stop working for a little while.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“It’s just that Josie’s all alone and with two new kids it’s a lot to handle right now.”  
“Yes, but your the main of this show Penelope. And we just started filming the third season.”  
“Yeah but thats the good thing. No one knows there’s a third season and nothing is aired.”  
“Wow um- okay then.”  
“Ill be back. I won’t be gone permanently. Just for a few.  
“Yeah alright. You do that. Your kids are more important.”  
“John?”  
“It’s fine Penelope. I’ll tell the company.”  
*1 day later  
“Baby, I’m home!”  
“Hi honey !”  
“Hi my love. How are you?”  
“Well i just got the kids asleep so i Think we’re fine.”  
“Well that sounds like you had fun.”  
“Yep. sure did.”  
“Well um since now seems like the perfect time i wanted to tell you something.”  
“yeah go for it.”  
“Well. Jojo, i know we have two new kids and your all alone like all day dealing with them, but not like it’s a bad thing because i’m so excited we have kids and all but back to the point. I quit my job? Well not really quit but i took a break. I just didn’t want to have you working your butt of for our kids. That doesn’t seem fair to you.”  
“Baby.”  
“I know it’s sort of stupid but you deserve a chance to live.”  
“You really did this?”  
“Yeah. i did.”  
“your so dumb. But thank you. I love you.”  
“i love you.”  
“You know you didn’t have to quit your job just for me.”  
“But... i kinda already did so.”  
“Ooh what did Johnathan say about this?”  
“Well. He uh- he looked mad, pissed. But he didn’t really go cuckoo.”  
“Well if i were in his situation i’d be slightly- well maybe a little more than slightly mad. I mean your like his best client.”  
“Yeah well my family is more important so.”  
“i love you.”  
“i love you.”

*one month later  
“Josie, i don’t think ill ever get my job back.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Johnathan got fired.”  
“Wait what?!”  
“Yeah. He emailed me this morning saying that since there’s not a me to play Lauren the company didn’t need him.”  
“Honey that’s horrible. You should go back now. You’ve helped so much already.”  
“Baby you know i can’t. Especially now. Now that there’s no Johnathan i have to find someone new and that would be even worse. Imagine being in his spot. Just getting fired, and then the client that pretty much got you fired comes back with a new manager the day after. That would not end well.”  
“Yeah your right. Well maybe next year.”  
“Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around :)


	3. Lost but I have my Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay so I may have rushed this one since I was in the mood for writing. I haven't checked for any mistakes as it is kind of late so I may check tomorrow or never but at least here's something. As we are experiencing a Posie drought, here is a something for now. Thanks for reading let me know if you like it! :)

“Hey jojo. Where’s Mais and Mg?” 

“Oh, there with mom.” 

“Oh okay. Shall I make burgers tonight for when they come back, and should I be making eight burgers for mom, Bon, and Lizzie and Hope for when they find out I’m cooking?” Penelope says with a chuckle. 

“Yeah. Yeah burgers sound great. Hey Pen?” 

“Yes bubba?” 

“Are you busy next week?” 

“Um, I have the rescheduling with Johnathan, and the call back for Lauren. Why is something happening?” 

“Oh, never mind then.” 

“Okay, No. You were planning something. Nothings more important than you and the kids. My job can wait.” 

“No, no. You’re right, you did tell me next week your busy. And you’ve been so excited to go back since Johnathan got rehired and your callback- Gosh how could I forget! They’ve waited so long I-” 

“And they can wait longer, Josie-” Suddenly Josie rushes to hug Penelope. And of course, Penelope embraces the hug and with so much love. 

“Hey-Hey. Why are you crying? Di- did something happen? Did I do something? Is everything alright Jojo? I-” And suddenly Josie’s lips are on Penelope’s and time is still. Life is still. Nothing can ruin this moment. 

“No. You didn’t do anything wrong. You could never do anything wrong Pen. I love you.” 

“I love you. But, is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, its just, I’ve had such a rough day. And Hop-” 

“What did she do.” Penelope says dropping the loving act towards Josie. “I swear if she did something to you, I will hurt her. I don’t care if she’s my stepsister or my sister-sister in law now. You know what-” Penelope gets off the couch rushing to her phone and immediately dials Hope, but Josie stops her before Hope can pick up. 

“No- no. Hope didn’t do anything.” 

“You promise?” 

“Of course. I promise. If you’d let me finish, I was going to say Hope told me to tell you.” 

“Oh, okay. Tell me what?” Penelope says holding Josie once again 

“Well Hope was going to tell you herself but she and Lizzie have been going through a lot -And um, well Lizzie had a miscarriage. It’s their thrid!” 

“Oh my-” 

“And I went to go visit them while you were at work today and when I arrived and Lizzie and Hope were just crying. I didn’t know what to do- I couldn’t think about the thought of losing a chil-” Josie couldn’t finish the sentence. “I just- I watched them. I watched them grief over their baby. And Liz and Hope just told me to go back home. ANd once I got here, I had a panic attack so I called mom to come and get them. So I was just waiting for you, and it felt like the longest two hours and now you’re here and I just- What if we lost Maisee Pen? What if we hadn’t had Mg? I just can’t. I mean this is so much different than what Liz and Hope are going through, I mean we actually have our kids, but I just got so scared of the thought of losing them-” 

“Hey, hey shhhhh. It’s okay baby. I’m here. We’re here.” Penelope brings Josie into a tighter hug and lifts her onto the island table. “I have no clue how Hope and Lizzie are going to cope with this but, don’t think that. Okay, Hope and Lizzie, they have it different from us, and I cannot compare anything of what we have to them. Josie it is horrible. It’s terrible that they have to go through that so many times and I know they’re trying so hard. I know we have no right to say that this is hard on us because it hasn’t happened to us, but god, losing a child is hard. But please don’t ever think we could have lost Maisee, or Mg. Please don’t think that we can lose our family. That includes Hope and Lizzie. One day they will have a child, and they will love them so much, as will we. And Mg and Mais can have playdates with them. And Lizzie and Hope will be great parents. Okay? Sometimes we lose things and that’s alright. But life gets better.” 

They spend ten minutes in each other's arms not wanting to let go of what they have. Of what could’ve been lost. 

After and hour of settling down Penelope fulfills her promise of cooking eight burgers, as osie sets the table. 

“Hey Pen?” 

“Jo?” 

“I know you said we lose things. But I can’t really think of what we lost?” Josie says sitting down at one of the chairs. With Penelope following after her. 

“Well, we may haven’t lost anything but- I know we don’t bring this up but, I almost lost you Jojo. I almost lost you over a stupid girl, and I knew I couldn’t live without you. I would’ve lost my whole life.” Penelope says grabbing onto Josie’s hand as Josie sadly looks at the kitchen table. “And I’ve lost someone. Umm- when I turned 5, actually uh the day I met you, I lost my brother, my twin actually, Jed. When I was little, I never actually thought anything was wrong with him, I mean of course I didn’t we were just kids. But when I was four I sorta noticed that whenever we played together, he was always out of breath after barely walking up stairs. And the day before my birthday, they Took him to the hospital. My parents told me, he just needed to rest. And the next day he didn’t come back so as a lonely five-year-old I wanted to play, and that’s when I saw you. Well you and Lizzie outside. I didn’t think I would lose so much but then you came into my life. And even Hope. I mean you know I never knew my dad, and that my mom was a single mother. Henely Park. The strongest woman I know. And then she met Hayley. And a year later Hayley was walking down the aisle and Hope and I were the flower girls. The forbidden sisters. We got so lucky. Even Klaus was there. He’s very nice.” 

“How is he?” 

“Oh, he’s good. Hanging in New Orleans for now. I know it’s weird to say this but he’s a good father figure. I mean I'm not even his actual daughter and he treats me like his. He’s a good dad, just Hayley and him wanted different things. I’m so lucky to have this family. We’ve all lost things but in the end we’re, here right? Together. I couldn’t ask for a better family.” 

Another minute of silence. 

“I- never knew about Jed. I’m sorry-” 

“No, don’t. I never told you about him, I actually haven’t told anyone besides Hope, and Hayley probably knows from my mom but you shouldn’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault. He would’ve loved the kids. Spoil them rotten. Not that Liz and Hope don’t already do but gosh the thought of an uncle. Oh boy.” Another minute passes of Josie holding Penelope’s hand. “Okay. Enough of my past or the past in general. Tonight we are here for Lizzie and Hope.” 

“Okay baby. I’ll tell mom to come over for dinner. Should I call Lizzie?” 

“Um, no. I’ll call them. Thank you though.” 

“Of Course.” 

After plating the burgers and sides Josie goes off the living room to call Caroline while Penelope has Hope on the dial. 

“Hello?” A tired Hope answers 

“Hope.” 

“Oh, hey turtle.” Hope sadly chuckles 

“Hey wolf. Josie told me the news. I’m sorry sis.” 

“No, no don’t be. We’ve already talked about this. We don’t say sorry for things we couldn’t fix.” 

“I know, but I am still sorry. I know you’ve been trying so many times.” 

“Yeah, sometimes it just doesn’t work out.” a second passes. “I love you Penelope.” 

“I love you to Hope.” 

“Is Josie okay? We didn’t know what to do but Lizzie and I both weren't in the right state and she just had such a scared face and we told her to go home. I know mom has the kids but is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. She’s better now. She had a panic attack but she’s calmer now. Oh, and I also told her about Jed.” 

“Oh, really? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, actually I feel good. She would have loved him.” 

“Yeah, he would have spoiled your kids rotten though.” Hope laughs 

“That’s what I said!” Penelope says joining Hope. 

“Hey uh, is it okay if Lizzie and I come over tonight?” 

“Of course, I was going to invite you two to dinner anyways, Jo is calling mom to bring the kids back and I think Bonnie is coming over as well. It’ll be a full house but, I think that’s good right now.” 

“Yeah. It is. Okay, we’ll be right over.” 

“Okay, take your time. I’m sure mom will take forever since she has the kids.” 

“Yeah, you're right. Okay I’ll see you soon.” 

“Yeah. Bye Wolf.” 

“Bye turtle.” 

Turning around Josie comes back from the living room 

“So?” 

“They’re on their way. What about mom?” 

“They're coming, should be here in ten.” Josie says walking up to Penelope while pulling into a hug. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

“So what was going to happen next week?” 

“Oh yeah, I was just going to say, let's go on a vacation. With the whole family. Clear our minds.” 

“I think that sounds wonderful.” 

“Okay, perfect then. I’ll bring it up during dinner.” 

“Perfect.” 

15 minutes later 

*Ding Dong 

“I’ll get it.” Penelope say getting up from the couch. 

“Hello!” Penelope greets Caroline and Bonnie while they each carry a child. “Oh, and my children! HELLO!” 

“MOOOMMMAAA!” Both Maisee and Mg scream as they jump down from Caroline and Bonnie to hug Penelope’s legs. 

“Hi my loves.” Penelope says while kissing each their heads. 

“MOMMY!” Mg says while running up to Josie as she walks towards the door causing Maisee to hug Penelope’s leg once more and join Mg in tackling Josie’s legs. After Penelope watches her kids trample her wife she looks back to the front door. 

“Hey mom. Hey aunt Bon” Penelope greets while hugging them both. 

“Hey Penelope.” They both greet her happily. “Hope and Lizzie are right behind us.” Caroline says while entering further into the house. 

Not even a second later Hope engulfs Penelope into a hug from out of nowhere. 

“Hey sis.” Hope says while Penelope hugs her tighter. 

“You two doing okay?” Penelope says slightly pulling back. 

“With my family by my side. Always.” Hope finishes while kissing Penelope on the cheek and entering the house. Followed by Hope is Lizzie, with the exact same intentions, But only after they are all inside and the front door is closed. 

“Hey Penelope.” Lizzie says while pulling Penelope into a welcoming hug. 

“Hey Lizzie.” Penelope greets with just as much enthusiasm. “Holding up okay?” 

“Yeah, just need my family.” 

“Always.” Penelope responds while releasing the hug as Lizzie gives a quick kiss to her cheek and goes to greet everyone else. Maybe we haven’t lost everything, Maybe we just need to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please check out my other work, i am @lifewithnoname on instagram and @lifewithnoname1 on wattpad. I have some works on either platform that is not on here, but other than that enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and maybe check out my instagram @lifewithnoname. I also have wattpad @lifewithnoname1.


End file.
